


Mischief Managed

by Space_Sapphik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Everyone dies pretty much, F/M, M/M, Marauders era, Mentions of the death, Mischief Managed, Resonably canon following, Sad, Sort Of, The Marauders - Freeform, it depends how you interpret stuff, jily, shortish, those guys - Freeform, wolfstar, you know the ones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 09:29:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13338375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Sapphik/pseuds/Space_Sapphik
Summary: "Mischief Managed"Those words shaped four lives.





	Mischief Managed

“Mischief managed” the four boys murmured in unison, completing the magic on an old piece of parchment.

Those words would be murmured countless times before the end of their seventh year, from the safety of their own dorm to the cramped space hidden around the corridors. Those words became a mantra a unifying force in their friendship. 

Those words were muttered to each other in the happiest moments filling them with warmth, and in the hardest, supporting them, holding onto them. 

They would be said to Remus as he lay shaking in a shack, or curled up in a hospital bed.

They would be laughed after every great prank.

They would be muttered in their seventh year when James and Lily finally started dating.

They would be murmured from Sirius to Remus when they got together.

They would be yelled at the top of the marauder's lungs as they left the great hall for the last time.

They would be tearfully spoken as they pulled into the station for the last time.

They would be giggled at Harry as he fell over and caused havoc.

They would be laughed out by Peter in the basement of Voldemort’s new hiding place.

They would be said with an odd joy by Peter as he watched Voldemort leave for Godric’s Hollow, before following behind.

They would be the last words to leave James Potters mouth that fateful day.

They would be muttered by Sirius when he was mourning his best friends death.

They would be written by shaking hands in confidential correspondence between a ‘criminal’ and an outcast.

They would be whispered by James’ own son as he followed in his father's footsteps.

They would be said over and over again like a mantra between lovers that had been torn apart.

They would be a part of the vows that tied two men together in the backyard of a place that held so much hurt.

They would be the last thought of Sirius Black.

They would be used last by a man shaking with rage and sadness at the life of his one true love being ripped away from him.

They would fill Remus’ brain as the curse hit him, reaching for his wife but thinking of his husband. 

They would be used countless times more by the Wizards and Witch’s to follow in the Marauders footsteps, but they never meant what they had, they never carried the same power.

The Marauders didn’t know any of this, how could they, they were just kids. They were just children, with big dreams, and tragic futures. Mischief Managed.


End file.
